The present invention relates to improvements in implements for holding typing or shorthand books or the like in position for viewing atop a desk, and, in one particular aspect, to a novel and improved book holder of inexpensive and lightweight open-frame construction which is nevertheless sturdy and stable, the holder consisting mainly of but a few bent wire - or rod-like elements whose form and distribution for cooperative supporting action with portions of books uniquely obviates need for broad-area components.
Racks and stands of various desk-mounted types have of course long been used to hold notebooks, pads, papers and books in erect positions for convenient viewing by typists in the course of transcription during training or in office employment. In some instances, it is desirable that the pages of top-bound materials be held securely after being turned over, and that relatively large and thick typing books or similar items be firmly grasped by the holder, rather than simply being rested in place; such considerations have led to holder designs which function as large spring clips, and the same is true of the construction here disclosed.
Examples of earlier approaches to solutions of book holder problems may be found in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 169,903 and 215,767 and 219,757.
Although the prior concepts involving combined stands and clips can be attractively styled in plastic or sheet metal, both of which can be relatively costly and bulky in stable designs, the present improvements are instead based upon use of advantageously simple and readily-fabricated bent rod-like wires (i.e., metal wires which are sufficiently stiff to resist deformation under loading of supported books and yet offer a degree of flexibility which promotes a needed spring-clipping action). These wires are disposed in an open frame array involving no broad-area surfaces, and those portions which cooperate to develop the clip action need not be adjacent one another.